Believe Again
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: The PIA are coming to inspect the Cerulean Gym, and Misty is sick! Gary is sent to help her, and what begins as a forced friendship turns into something more. Ego Shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Believe Again

* * *

**

Hi Ego Shippers! I have been writing this story for a few weeks now so I am excited to finally put it on here. It will be a few chapters long and Ego Shipping all the way. :) I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me a small (or large!) review and let me know what you think of each chapter. I love any feedback because it helps me improve my writing and inspires me to write more. This chapter is short and more of an introduction into the story, but I promise they will get longer. Ok, enough from me! Onto the story…

* * *

_Chapter One

* * *

_

Gary Oak ran a hand through his mahogany spikes of hair as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. His dark green eyes read over the figures for what felt like the millionth time, but he sighed with frustration as he failed to come to the conclusion he was searching for. Deciding he needed to take a break, Gary stood and walked out of the laboratory, closing the door behind him. He wandered down the hallway, past the yellow walls and framed pictures of various Pokemon, and entered the living room, where he found Mrs Ketchum sitting on the couch, facing his grandfather – Professor Oak.

"Oh, Gary," she called him over to where they sat. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Gary replied. "And yourself?" Since coming back home he had discovered that Mrs Ketchum was a staple in their household, so he was not surprised to see her, but she did have a look of despair in her chocolate eyes which he noticed instantly. Just like her son, Deliah wore her heart on her sleeve – she was very easy to read.

"Oh, I'm fine sweetie but as I was just telling your grandfather, I'm a little worried about Misty."

"Misty?" he asked, crossing his arms as he recalled the name. "Oh, Ash's friend?"

Gary remembered her alright – that crazy redheaded tomboy with the side-ponytail that used to follow Ash around. She was the Cerulean Gym Leader now.

"Yes," Deliah replied, glancing between Gary and Professor Oak. "I'm very worried. I called her this morning to check on her – her sisters are away so she's running the Gym by herself again – and the poor dear is really very unwell."

"Oh, that's not good," Professor Oak leaned back in his chair, his forehead creasing in concern.

"She said she's fine, but she didn't _look_ fine. Call it mother's intuition. So I was wondering, Professor, is there any way you could have Tracey visit her at the Gym, just to check on her? I'd go myself, but I'm working on Lucas and Mia's wedding cake, and it has to be ready by the weekend."

"I'm sorry, Deliah, but Tracey went back to the Orange Islands this morning to visit his family. He won't be back until next week."

"Oh, no," Deliah put her hands to her cheeks, worry intensifying in her eyes. "What can we do?"

"Well," Professor Oak leaned forward. He looked to his grandson. "Gary, how about if you go to Cerulean City for a few days and help Misty out at the Gym."

It wasn't a question so much as it was an order. Gary groaned inwardly.

"But grandpa, I'm about to make a really big discovery!" he argued.

"Oh, please, Gary, it would mean a lot to me. Misty is a dear friend and I'd hate it if we couldn't help her in some way." Under her pleading gaze, Gary faltered. How could he say no to her?

"Fine…" he muttered.

"Oh, thank you so much, Gary!" a smile lit up her face, and he forced one in reply, all the while gritting his teeth in annoyance at this sudden 'errand' that had been forced upon him.

'_Darn it, I barely know this girl, and now I have to go look after her Gym for her?' _Gary thought as he sauntered back down the hallway until he got to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and pulled his backpack out of his cupboard. As he packed a few things, he tried to recall the last time he had seen Misty. He figured it must have been at the Johto League Silver Conference, when he lost to Ash and decided to leave the trainer life and become a researcher, following in the footsteps of his grandfather. He had worked so hard to live up to his grandfather's expectations – Gary always acted as though he lived by his own rules but deep down, he just wanted his family to be proud of him. He was now a highly recognised researcher with quite a bit of experience under his belt, including working with the Sayda Island Laboratory and for Professor Rowan in Sinnoh. He had come home because his grandfather was getting older, and somebody needed to take over the lab, and Gary couldn't think of a better way to further his career. It was an honour to take the reigns from his grandfather, and to start new trainers on the path to achieving their dreams. It was something he never thought he would consider doing, but after all his travelling and experiences he thought it would be nice to return home, to settle down to one job, to have a real home. Though, he never expected returning home would be so short-lived, nor did he expect that he would be spending the next few days with Misty Waterflower.

'_How do I get myself into these messes?' _he mused as he dumped his last few items into his bag, zipped it up and hoisted it upon his shoulder.

"Let's get this over with," he mumbled to himself as he walked out the door.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe Again**

**

* * *

**

_Hi everyone. :) This is a bit of a longer chapter for you all. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

Gary nodded his head along to the song blasting from his stereo system as he drove his red sports car to Cerulean City. It was a perfect spring day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue for as far as he could see. He could think of a million other things he would rather be doing on that perfect day, but instead he was stuck travelling to visit Misty, the leader of the Cerulean City Gym, as a favour to his grandfather and Mrs Ketchum. That Mrs Ketchum…she always had a way of forcing you to do things against your will. How did she do it? It was no wonder Ash was such a goody-goody.

It took Gary one hour to reach Cerulean. He followed the signs to the Gym and arrived at the huge building soon after. He parked his car out the front, glancing up at the huge Dewgong painting that adorned the pink and yellow striped roof. He had to admit, the place looked a lot better than it had the last time he'd been here. It was in the early days of his journey, but he recalled the run-down, faded building he had entered and earned a Gym Badge from the 'Sensational Sisters'. The three sisters were definitely sensational, but they weren't great trainers, for he had beaten the blonde sister easily. He had heard through the grapevine that the Gym had been turned around by its new leader, the youngest Waterflower sister – Misty. He could tell just by looking at the building that she had made significant improvements.

Grabbing the bag of Pokémon food his grandfather had sent with him, Gary locked his car and walked down the path to the front door. He found the inside foyer to look just as impressive as the outside, with its shiny floors and recently painted walls that were the same shade of blue as the sky that day. The reception desk inside was unattended, so he walked through to the huge arena.

Gary paused mid-step when he saw a girl – Misty, he presumed, kneeling down at the pool and petting a dangerous looking Gyarados like it were a cute little Eevee. She had her back to him, so she had not noticed he was there. Not wanting to interrupt her 'moment' with the Dragon/Water type, he cleared his throat obviously, and she turned instantly at the noise.

Gary was…frozen. Not the type of frozen that you get from an Ice Beam or anything, but the type of frozen that leaves you stopped in your tracks, and probably looking like a complete idiot. All that would move were his eyes, which wandered their way around her face and body approvingly. The last time he had seen this girl she was a scrawny tomboy. Now, she was definitely _not_ anywhere near that description. She was tall, with long, lean legs that seemed to go on forever. Her skin was creamy white and so smooth it almost seemed to glow. She was slim and athletic, but with distinct curves that were visible through the sheer white top she wore over her red bikini top, paired with denim cutoff shorts. Her flame red hair was the only thing that was the same, and even _that _was different – for it was longer, pulled back into a fiery red ponytail, swishing away as she stood and crossed her arms matter-of-factly.

"A picture might last longer," she said snidely, as Gary finally _realised_ he had been gawking at her as though she were an Arceus. He snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat as though he didn't know what she meant.

As he took a few steps closer to her, he realised just what Deliah had been talking about. Dark circles protruded beneath Misty's eyes, which were such a pure shade of blue-green he wondered how it were possible for a person's eyes to resemble the exact shade of the ocean, and yet they were dulled, somehow, or glazed over, or something similar. Her peaches and cream complexion was pasty pale, as though she had coated her face with chalk dust. Her small nose crinkled rudely as she noticed him staring again. She cleared her throat, and he snapped out of it. He tightened his grip on the bag he was holding. Damn it, what was happening to him? He _never_ got this way around girls; he was suave, cool, always in control. About now he didn't feel so much in control.

"Uh…I'm-" he began, but he was instantly interrupted by her voice.

"I know who you are, Gary Oak," she snapped, knocking him off balance slightly. "The question is, why are you here?"

Dumbfounded by her attitude, Gary held out the bag in his hand.

"My grandpa wanted me to pass on this Pokémon food for you-" he began, but was interrupted again.

"Where's Tracey?"

"What? Oh, he's in the Orange Islands."

Misty glared at him through her strangely dull eyes, her brow creasing as though she were scrutinizing every thought in his head. Gary felt completely uncomfortable around this crazy yet beautiful girl. Then he remembered the real reason he was there.

"Also," he began, keeping his eyes on her, "Mrs Ketchum wanted me to check on you. She says you're ill."

"What? That's ridiculous, I'm fine," she protested, but her statement was so weak that he could see in her face that even she knew it was a lie. Sensing her weakness, Gary took back the hold she had over him and moved forward.

"No offense, but you actually don't look so good."

She said nothing for a few moments as she watched him move forward, her lips pursed, her cheeks flushed. As he got closer, he noticed more and more how unwell she looked.

"I am _fine_," she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "So you can march off back to Pallet Town and do…whatever it is you do," she waved a hand as if waving him away

Gary raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Waterflower, but I can't do that," his tone was mocking, and though she was weak, she still had the strength to be angry.

"Oh yeah? I'll set my Gyarados on you," she glanced behind her at the monstrous creature, which was looking at her protectively.

"I'm _so_ scared," he smirked, and then shook his head. This was going nowhere, and he hadn't wasted his time coming here to argue like a child with her. If she didn't want him here, then he was outta there.

"I'm only here because Deliah and my grandpa forced me to be. Believe me, I have better things I could be doing."

He awaited her bitter, sarcastic response, but none came. Her lips were pursed again, but she wasn't contemplating an array of words to spray at him like a Water Gun, her brow was creased and her eyes losing whatever sparkle they held, which wasn't much. If it were possible, her face became paler in those few seconds that he stood there staring at her. She put a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey, are you-" Gary didn't get to finish his question, for a mere moment later, he noticed Misty's body start to weaken, she swayed, and then started to fall. This all seemed to happen in slow motion, and as Gary realised what was happening he sprung forward, catching her just before she hit the ground. Behind them in the pool, Gyarados roared as though it wanted to kill him for hurting its master, but Gary didn't spare a second thought for the monster as he looked down at the pale girl in his grasp.

"Misty?" he called softly, biting his lip when she didn't respond. "Shit." She was out cold. He put a hand to her forehead to check for any sign of fever.

"_Shit,"_ he exclaimed as he felt the burning heat coming from her forehead.

* * *

Gary sprung into action, and picked Misty up. She didn't stir as he made his way back out of the arena and into the foyer, where he guessed the other door led to the living quarters. He was right, and the first room he found was a living room. He set Misty down on the cream-coloured couch, putting a pillow underneath her head, and raced into the connecting kitchen. Gary had treated a lot of Pokémon with a fever before, but never a human. Still, he figured it couldn't be too different. He ran for the freezer and jerked open the door, before pulling two ice trays out. Grabbing a washcloth from one of the drawers, he dumped the ice onto it and wrapped it up, and then ran back into the room. Misty had not stirred, but she looked restless in her sudden slumber. Gary placed the self-made ice pack on her forehead, and then sought some blankets from the other side of the room. He placed one over her, tucking it in on the sides so she would remain warm. He watched her avidly, he knew he had to get some water into her but he couldn't do it until she woke. He raced back to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, then he walked back into the room with the glass, placing it down on the table beside the couch. As he did so, he heard her stir, and he watched as she opened her blue-green eyes, filled with confusion as they darted around at her surroundings, and then laid upon him.

"Here," he picked up the glass of water. "You need to drink this water. Do you think you can sit up?"

Unable to find the ability to speak, Misty nodded, her eyes still traced with confusion. She tried to push herself up, but she appeared to even surprise herself when she couldn't. Gary watched her intently, before reaching forward. He put an arm behind her and helped her to sit up enough to drink. She guzzled the water down quickly and laid back down.

"You collapsed," Gary explained, noting her apparent confusion. She glanced at him through her tired eyes.

"I have to get up," she said softly, so quietly and slowly that he barely caught the words.

"What? Are you kidding?" he gazed at her incredulously. "You have a _fever_. You're not going anywhere."

"But-"

"I can't believe you're arguing with me." Just who did this girl think she was? Some sort of machine? Gary had never seen anything like it…

"Now Misty, do you know if you have any Tylenol? You need to take some to bring down your fever, which by the way, is ridiculously high. I _should_ be taking you to the hospital."

"In the bathroom cupboard," she pointed a slender finger towards another door, and he followed her directions before finding himself in their bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at the pink décor, the makeup placed everywhere, the three hair straigteners, each one in a different shade, neatly lined up on the cupboard. He reached for the aforementioned cupboard and quickly found the Tylenol.

When he returned to the living room, he was astounded to find Misty sitting up shakily, taking off the ice pack and placing it on the table.

"Uh…where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have time for this," she said weakly. "Too much to do."

"I don't think you get it," Gary stood in front of her, his eyebrows raised. "You have a _really bad fever_. You need to lie down, and you need to take this," he held out the small white tablet and handed her the glass. He was slowly recovering from the shock of her collapsing which was giving way to a mix of muddled feelings. First, he was annoyed that he had to take care of this girl, who was only getting annoyed at _him_ for doing so. Second, he was totally miffed by her blasé attitude. And third, he was totally and unexpectedly concerned for her.

Misty took the tablet but did not lie back. Gary sat on the table across from her, figuring he might as well try to get out of her what she could possibly be so busy doing.

"Why are you so busy?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Not that it's _any_ of your business, but the PIA are coming in three days, and the Gym is nowhere near ready."

"Oh," he nodded his understanding, but then paused. "But, the Gym looks fine to me."

"It's _not_ fine. The PIA are getting tougher and tougher, and because of the way my sisters were running this Gym before they will have special watch on it. They are shutting down Gyms all over the place. I can't let them shut this place down, I can't-"

It was Gary's turn to interrupt her. Her eyes had filled with water but he couldn't tell if it was a result of the fever or if she was crying.

"Whoa, whoa, I don't think there's much chance of that happening. And the fact is, _you_ need to rest, unless you really do want to end up in hospital with a drip poking out of your arm."

Misty swallowed nervously. She did _not_ like needles. But she didn't like Gary either. Tracey was much nicer.

"Look," Gary sighed exasperatedly. "Since I'm here, _I'll_ do what needs to be done."

"_You?_" she asked incredulously, as though he were totally incapable.

Gary did not appreciate her insinuations, especially since he was offering to do her work for her. Sick or not, this girl was a mental case. How had Ash put up with her for all those years?

"Yes, me, I'm more than just a pretty face you know," he mocked her.

With a huff, she laid back down on the couch.

"Just forget it, I'll have a quick rest, and then I'll be fine."

"That's what you said before, and then you collapsed. You know you're lucky I was here. I doubt your Gyarados would have been able to get you ice and Tylenol."

Misty started to realise how impossibly stubborn she was being. Truthfully, the guard she was holding up was exhausting her as much as the fever was. With a sigh, she relaxed, laying her head back against the pillow. He was right, she knew – there was no way she could work in her condition. She hated to admit it, but Gary was her only option for getting the Gym completed on time…

"What do I need to do?" Gary pressed. She reached into her pocket and her shaky hand handed him a hand-written note on a piece of blue paper.

"On the front is the daily chores list. I've done most of that already…" she began, and watched while his eyes widened as they looked over the list.

She went on, "On the back is the list of things I need to do before Wednesday. I've done about half, but there's still a lot more to go…"

Gary flipped the note over. The list on the back was twice the length of the one on the front! He began to realise just how she had gotten so sick.

"If any challengers come for a battle, you'll just have to tell them to come back tomorrow."

"Or, in a few days," he corrected her. "Looking at you, you're not going to be back up and at 'em by tomorrow."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you look terrible. Have you checked yourself in a mirror lately?" Gary thought she still looked beautiful, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

Misty growled angrily. What right did he have to comment on the way she looked!

"Yeah," he let out a chuckle, "you look like one of those vampires from that stupid movie my sister made me watch."

"Do you have _any_ manners?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Just trying to make ya laugh, Red," he winked at her.

"Red?" Misty was fuming by now, though, in her weakness her anger was suppressed.

"Yeah, you do have red hair, after all," he brushed her anger away like he hadn't even noticed it. "Well, better go get started on this," he held up the list. "Keep drinking that water, it'll make you better faster," he pointed to the glass of water on the table. Misty said nothing, just crossed her arms and looked away as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Once outside the room, Gary leaned against the wall of the foyer, glancing over the list.

'_Dammit, I didn't expect to be doing manual labour. This is going to take me forever! And that weird girl isn't even appreciative of the fact that I'm here against my will to do all her work for her!_'

He trudged off towards the arena. His first job was to feed the Pokémon in the tank. That shouldn't be too hard…

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Believe Again

Chapter 3

* * *

Misty closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to calm down and let her body and mind rest, but there was too much flowing through her head and she couldn't seem to settle. Not only was she completely stressed out about having the Gym ready on time, but now she also had to deal with the egotistical, snobby jerk that was Gary Oak. Of course, it was nice of Deliah to be concerned about her, and she had to admit she had been feeling terribly unwell the past few days, a result of the exhaustion she was putting upon herself. She just couldn't rest until the Gym was perfect. There was no way she could let the PIA take it away from her.

Misty sighed. She supposed she had no choice but to let Gary help her, even if he was a total jerk. Misty had not seen Gary since his encounter with Ash at the Johto League Silver Conference, when Ash had beat his stuck-up ass in the finals. It was not only a victory for Ash, but for Misty too, because she hated the way he picked on Ash and made him feel inferior. He was, in every way, superior to Gary, and even though Gary had taken a different path and decided to become a Pokémon Researcher, his egotistical attitude was obvious in the way he had burst into _her_ Gym and _her_ home and treated her like an idiot.

'Then again…' Misty contemplated, 'I suppose I can be a bit quick to judge. Ash did mention that he and Gary had patched things up…so maybe Gary _has_ changed.'

'_Nah, he's still a jerk,_' she decided quickly.

Jerk or not, though, Misty couldn't help but notice his sizzling looks. He was tall, taller than her even, though only by a few inches, with tanned skin and toned, muscular arms that showed under the black t-shirt he was wearing. His mahogany hair was fashioned in wild spikes, he had chiseled features and the kind of looks that should belong to a movie star. And his eyes…they were dark green, intense, and looked like they held a great amount of cleverness, like he was wise beyond his years. Gary had an air of confidence about him, which could be passed off as self-belief, but Misty called it self-centeredness. Gary was hot, and he knew it, and he wanted everyone else to know it too.

* * *

Gary poured the last of the Pokémon food into the tank, watching as a Horsea, Starmie and a few Goldeen ate enjoyably. They had enjoyed the food his grandfather had sent. He was about to pick up the list to check the next job when the doorbell rang.

"Must be a challenger," he mumbled and he walked back through the arena to the front door. A boy about his age stood there when he opened it, but he wasn't holding a Poke Ball, he was holding…flowers?

"Uh…can I help you?" Gary asked.

"I hope so, uh…my name is Georgio, and these are for Misty," he handed the flowers to Gary, who took them, one eyebrow raised at the shy looking boy. "I heard she is sick, and I just wanted her to know that I'm thinking of her."

"I'll…let her know…"

"Um…excuse me if I'm being rude…but you're not her _boyfriend_ are you?" he asked as though the answer might kill him. Gary shook his head immediately.

"No, just her…worker," he held up the list he held in his other hand.

"Oh…ok then," Gary's answer seemed to please him. "Well, tell Misty I said hi," with a wave, he walked away.

Gary shook his head amazedly and closed the door, placing the flowers in the hallway. He would give them to Misty later.

To Gary's bewilderment, this happened about ten more times as he worked his way through the to-do list. Each time a different guy was at the door, with flowers, chocolates, stuffed water Pokémon toys, and an array of other gifts for the sick Gym Leader. Word that she was unwell had sure traveled fast. Gary didn't realise that she was so popular with the men, though with her looks he wasn't surprised. Why didn't she have a boyfriend, though? Did she? He realised he knew very little about her, except that she was stubborn and unapproachable.

Later that day, exhausted and a little overwhelmed, Gary carried five boxes of colourful flowers, four boxes of chocolates, a Horsea doll and a Gyarados plushie into the living room. Misty was snoring softly as he walked through the room and placed the items on the cabinet next to where the TV sat. She stirred and opened her eyes, and they widened in surprise as she saw the assortment of gifts.

"You shouldn't have," she mouthed sarcastically, and Gary whipped around.

"Sorry," he put a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Who are they from?" he detected a hint of expectancy in her eyes, as if she were hoping for him to say somebody's name.

"Let's see if I can get this right… There was Georgiou, Lucas, Steve, Jason, Mark, Matthew, Patrick, Taylor, Edward and…oh, that's right, Roberto."

"Oh," her eyes fell, and she glanced away from him uncomfortably, "You can just leave them there."

"You don't want to look at them?" he asked, peering at her in a slightly confused manner.

"No," she said simply and laid her head back down, still looking away from him.

Gary contemplated asking her why, along with an array of other questions, and then he shook his head, wondering why he even cared. It was really none of his business.

"You should take another one of these," he stepped over to pick up the box of tablets lying on the table. "It says you have to take one every four hours."

She nodded in silence.

"I finished all the chores, and one-third of your other list," he explained, which finally got her to look at him. He expected her to say 'thanks' or something equally as appreciative, but no…

"Why are you being so nice to me?" her blue-green eyes bore into his as though she were a detective questioning a murderer.

"Maybe I'm a nice person," he replied, growing impatient at her attitude.

"I highly doubt that."

Gritting his teeth, Gary had to hold back from voicing his anger. She sensed his discomfort, and told herself to stop being so defensive.

"…Thanks," she said hesitantly, her voice so small it was barely audible. "Thanks for helping out."

"I honestly don't know how you do all this by yourself," he said, holding up the list. "Even the day to day stuff is a _huge_ workload…"

Misty shrugged, "It's okay, I can handle it."

Gary felt his anger towards her fade as he watched her. She seemed so exhausted. He remembered her as Ash's feisty, spirited best friend, but that description nowhere near resembled the way she was now. Well, she was still feisty.

* * *

Later that night, Gary lay in the guest bedroom, worn out from the day's work he had done. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so physically exhausted. As he tossed and turned in the darkness his mind was enveloped by thoughts of Misty. He told himself he hated her. She was aggressive, ungrateful, opinionated, insecure, she had _no_ manners, and she was just downright rude. But, there was something about her that had caught his eye, and it wasn't just her beauty. Misty was also caring and she had a huge heart. She had risked her own health for the sake of the Gym, for the sake of her _family_. Still, she didn't have to be so damn rude. Gary shifted on his pillow, trying to get comfortable, and he decided that he just didn't care. He would stay, as he had promised his grandfather and Deliah, and when Misty was better it would be over, and he could get out of here and away from her.

Meanwhile, Misty was having trouble sleeping. Her whole body felt as though it were on fire, especially her head, which was pounding as though there were a thunderstorm happening inside of it, and yet, at the same time she was shivering, freezing. With a groan, she pulled her blankets closer and turned on her side, wishing the pain away. She grabbed the ice-pack Gary had left for her and held it to her forehead, feeling the coolness alleviate some of the scorching heat that was causing her so much distress. As well as feeling terribly unwell, she also felt frustrated at not being able to complete the jobs she needed to before Wednesday. She could not afford this setback, especially not so close to the PIA's visit. Of course, she could let herself rely on Gary Oak, but how could she trust him with the most important thing in her life? And then there was the matter _of_ Gary, who had appeared out of nowhere and been nothing but gracious and helpful towards her. She couldn't trust him, though, she just couldn't. Gary Oak was selfish and conceited, and she could not rely on his word, no matter how honest his eyes had looked when he'd said he would take care of the Gym for her. Misty wished Ash or Brock were here…especially Ash. She missed him terribly, and his absence in her life only made her heart yearn for him more, and more painfully. But he was in Unova now, exploring the new region, getting closer and closer to achieving his dream. Misty couldn't be happier for him but her selfish side wished he would return to Kanto for a while so she could spend some time with him. Instead, he was travelling, probably with a new female travelling companion. He phoned occasionally, but she hadn't heard from him since he'd left for Unova.

Misty tried to banish all thoughts of Ash from her mind as she adjusted the ice-pack. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this unwell. Eventually, Misty fell into a restless sleep, continuing to toss and turn through the night, throwing her blankets off and then pulling them back up to her chin. By morning, she felt as thought she'd had no sleep at all. It was just after seven am when a soft knock resounded through her bedroom.

"It's Gary." Misty wrinkled her nose. As if things couldn't get any worse…

A few moments later, Gary entered her room, peering at her as though a doctor would a patient. Misty felt strangely self-conscious in her Azurrill pyjamas, with her hair sticking up in every direction and her face resembling something like death, but if he'd noticed any of that he didn't comment on it.

Instead, he took a thermometer from his pocket and handed it to her. She still managed to take it stubbornly and pop it into her mouth, under her tongue. She glanced away from him as his eyes seemed to linger on her face, but he said nothing as he waited to read the temperature. She took it out and held it up, glancing at it.

"What?" Gary stared at the numbers in disbelief. "It's almost the same."

Misty dropped her head in disappointment. She was hoping she'd be able to work today, but she didn't even feel like she could get up.

"Looks like another day in bed for you."

"But-" she began to protest, but was cut off immediately.

"I wouldn't argue, unless you want that trip to the hospital," he threatened, and she closed her mouth and didn't argue. His face softened then, and he said, "I have already done your daily chores and I'll get started on the other stuff now, so you don't have to worry. Just…get better. I'll make you some breakfast. You've got to get some food into you before you fade away."

Gary left the room, leaving Misty stunned, wondering what the hell had just happened. On the other side of the door, Gary leaned against the wall, wondering the same thing. Where had all that concern come from? The second he had seen her, pale face, dim eyes and dark circles beneath them, he had lost all of the frustration he felt at having to be here. It had been overtaken completely by a sense of total concern for her, for _Misty_. He just didn't get it. Why was he acting this way? Why did he _care?_ He told himself he didn't but his actions kept proving that thought wrong, time after time.

Shaking his head in confusion, Gary started towards the kitchen, where he found his way around and cooked eggs on toast for he and Misty. He took the plate to her bedroom with a hot cup of tea. She looked up uncomfortably when he entered, as though she felt some of the same tension he did. Misty took the food gratefully, she was starving.

"Thanks…for…ah…" she started hesitantly as she caught Gary's gaze, "for looking after the Gym and…me."

Misty was more than uncomfortable in that moment, but she felt as though she had been so stubborn yesterday. She really did appreciate that he was being so kind to her, even if he had a hidden agenda. He was her only chance now and she had to grasp onto that chance or risk losing the Gym. She brought her tea to her lips and sipped it, feeling the drink warm her body.

"It's no problem…" he said quietly, "I mean, what did you expect me to do, just leave you here like this?"

Misty gave him a look that said 'yes, exactly', but decided to shake her head instead.

"I'll make sure your Gym doesn't get taken away," his voice was sincere as the promise was spoken.

"I thought you didn't want any part of this," Misty narrowed her eyes at him, and he felt like she could see right though him.

"Yeah, well, you're not so bad…when you're not yelling," he started uneasily, and then winked at the joke. Misty couldn't help a weak smile.

Truth be told, Gary sort of liked the fact that Misty was relying on him. It was sort of nice to feel _needed_. He was alone most of the time, he worked alone, he spent Saturday nights alone, he fended for himself and he was fine with that. Unlike Ash, he didn't need to have people around him constantly, and he preferred to just be with his Pokémon. But, he had to admit that being here gave him a sort of _purpose_, no matter how short-term. Trying to push this sudden epiphany aside, Gary finally stood and exited the room, mentioning something about the water tank, and leaving Misty staring at the door he had just left through.

* * *

Gary worked through job after job, occasionally stopping to check on Misty, who was finally starting to feel better. He had a few more visits from admirers, bringing more gifts and offering their well-wishes for Misty, though she still didn't harbour any interest in them.

He and Misty were getting along better, they even ate lunch together, chatting about their lives and the past and future. Misty didn't realise Gary had accomplished so much in his short life, nor did Gary realise how much of a strong and respected Gym Leader Misty had become. It was when the topic of Ash Ketchum came up that Gary realised the reason for Misty's disinterest in her admirers.

"Have you heard from him?" she prodded, trying to cover up the fact that she was desperate for an answer.

"No," Gary shook his head, noting her disappointment, "not since he's been in Unova."

"He must be busy…" she stared at nothing, a listless look in her aqua eyes, which were becoming brighter as the day went on and she started to feel better.

It was then that Gary realised – Misty had a thing for Ash. It was a startling revelation that the beautiful girl in front of him could have fallen for bumbling, stupid Ash, but it was as obvious as the moon against the dark sky. As he continued working that afternoon, Gary contemplated his feelings on this sudden revelation. He told himself that he shouldn't be concerned by it, but _something_ would not let him stop thinking about it, to the point where he realised he was _bothered_ by it. Sure, Ash was his friend, and he was a great guy and all, but… Gary paused his train of thought, realising what he was about to say.

'_What does he have that I don't?' _

How could he even be _thinking_ that to himself? It was a ridiculous notion, that he was jealous of Ash Ketchum because Misty was in love with him. He didn't know where the crazy idea had come from, and he banished it from his mind in an instant.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning when Misty was finally able to get up, the pounding in her head now long-gone and her temperature almost back to normal. She still looked pale and felt a little tired, but compared to three days ago, she was back to feeling like herself. Misty wanted desperately to take a look around the Gym, to see how things were going. The PIA were to visit tomorrow, and their impending visit was already making her stomach twist with nerves. Misty took a quick shower and left her pyjamas behind in favour of a blue tank top and black shorts. She brushed her hair and let it hang down, before leaving the living quarters and making her way into the arena.

Misty couldn't believe it.

It was amazing.

Everything she'd had on her list…everything she had wanted done, was done, and to perfection. The Gym looked amazing.

"Hey, you're up," Gary came up behind her, a smile present on his face. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked with her hair down.

"I can't believe it…" she almost couldn't speak.

"Yeah, well, if they try to take this place away from you now, I will personally see to it that-"

Gary's valiant speech was cut short, for Misty had thrown her arms around him. He froze for a few seconds at the unexpected effect her body so close to his had on him. Then he pulled himself together, and put his empty arms around her hesitantly.

"_Thank you_," she spoke with such emotion that Gary could _feel_ how pleased she was. Though, he was more distracted by the smell of her strawberry shampoo. She pulled away, and he fought with himself to not let his face flush red. Confused at the effect she had had on him, he glanced away, shrugging.

"It's all good."

"I can't believe it. It looks incredible," she continued to glance around before setting her eyes on him.

"What can I do to repay you?"

"Repay me?" he said awkwardly, as though the question was totally unexpected. She cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, silly," she said with a smile, "There must be something."

Gary was caught off guard by her question, and his answer was formulated and spoken before he could contemplate what it really meant.

"Uh...well... How about this - don't let yourself get that exhausted again. This is a tough gig here, Misty, and no one expects you to do it on your own."

Misty was confounded by his concern for her. Why did he even care? Why would he even bother saying something like that to her?

"When was the last time you took a vacation?" he prodded, overcoming his lack of control now.

"I don't _need_ a vacation. I'm happy here."

"There must be things that you want to do, though? Places you want to see? Your sisters seem to be giving you a unfair deal."

Misty turned away, crossing her arms and feeling like Gary was meddling a little too much in her affairs.

"That's not fair. My sisters have their own dreams too. And besides, _I'm_ the Gym Leader, not them."

Gary shrugged. "Your call, Red. I just think a pretty girl like you should be able to follow your dreams too."

Misty's face was reddening, but not because he had called her 'pretty'.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"One second you're being nice, and the next you turn into a jerk!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Red, I was just sayin'…" he brushed her anger away, making her feel like a fool.

"I'm not being dramatic! I'm just telling you to mind your own business!"

"You got two more presents from random guys today, by the way," he changed the subject, quite unaware of where he was headed with this conversation but too stubborn to admit defeat and give in.

"So what?"

"So…why don't you care?"

"Why should I?"

Gary huffed, crossing his arms. "You sure are stubborn. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

Gary had struck a nerve, and Misty ticked.

"You don't know anything about me, _Gary Oak_," she mouthed his name mockingly, "so _stop_ trying to psychoanalyse me."

Gary stood watching her eyes blaze, her face was almost the colour of her hair and her stature was standoffish. Neither of them knew how this conversation had turned from sweet and innocent to an angry yelling match. He had started off enjoying the playful banter with her, but he hadn'treally meant to offend her. Still, she didn't have to be so darn edgy about everything he said.

Then, it flowed out of his mouth, as though he had no control over it.

"Who did you _want_ those presents to be from?" he hissed. "Ash Ketchum? What, you sit around here waiting for him to come back to you while he's off traveling the world?"

Misty's eyed widened as they filled with shock. She didn't have a chance to even contemplate a response as he continued his tirade.

"Well, newsflash, Misty, he's not coming back for you! You can wait all you want, wasting your life away, but you know as well as I do that he's _not_ just going to drop everything and run back here to be with you."

A tense silence filled the air as Gary breathed out the last word of his outburst. He didn't know where the words had come from, and he felt instantly bad for saying them, and he was hurt by the hurt look on her face. Moments passed before she was able to respond.

"That is _none_ of your business," she whispered, her voice hoarse, as though she were choking on her words.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't. What could he say? He'd hurt her, and he knew it. He could see it written all over her face.

Gary pursed his lips, contemplating whether he should apologise, try to make up for his words, but before he could she turned and ran from the arena, red hair trailing behind her as she disappeared through the doorway to the living quarters.

Gary sighed in frustration, wondering where his anger had come from. He hadn't meant the words he had spoken. It wasn't like him to lose control of his emotions like that. It was totally out of character, in fact. It _was_ none of his business who she liked or dated. It was almost as though he was _jealous_ of Ash. But there was no way that could be…could it? He had only really known Misty for a few days, there was no way he could have developed feelings for her…could he? Gary shook his head, overcome by his puzzled feelings, and stormed off in the opposite direction feeling like his head might explode.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Believe Again

Chapter 4

The Pokémon Inspection Agency representatives arrived ten minutes after Misty had stormed out of the arena in a mess of tears and anger. They were two men dressed in suits, an official red and gold PIA badge pinned on their black jackets. Gary watched as they took a detailed look around the Gym, making notes on their clipboards occasionally. When they asked where the Gym Leader was he had to say she had a fever and was unable to get out of bed. It wasn't far from the truth…if they had asked three days ago. They didn't seem too fazed, just spoke between themselves for a few minutes, ticking off things and writing a few more comments.

"Well, this Gym has passed the inspection with flying colours. The place is well-kept and the leader has glowing reviews from the Pokémon League. You can let Miss Waterflower know that she is doing an excellent job."

Gary nodded, and since their business was done, he led them out of the arena and the Gym, where they got into their black vehicle and drove away.

After they had left, he sauntered over to the couch in the lobby and sat down within its leathery comfort. With the official PIA business over and done with, he wasn't sure where that left him. He had deeply offended Misty without really meaning to, and if he was being honest with himself, he felt really bad about it. His feelings for the feisty redhead were a befuddled and confused mess that he couldn't hope to work through in a few minutes. One part of him felt absolutely nothing, and could not wait to walk away from the Gym and get back to his research in Pallet Town. But the other part, the part that was gaining a strange sort of momentum within the inner workings of his mind, could not stop thinking about her. And it wasn't just a shallow thing. Sure, he thought she was absolutely beautiful in every way, but his attraction, if that's what it was, towards her was based on something else. Gary was oddly _fascinated_ by Misty Waterflower. She was so completely different from any girl he had ever known; with her, he was kept on edge all the time, and he _liked it_. He liked that she wasn't completely predictable, that every conversation he had with her didn't consist of her batting her eyelashes at him or any other way of getting her attention. He could actually have a stimulating and interesting conversation with her.

But what did all this mean? His mind could not get a grip on the answer. All he knew was that he did not _want_ to leave today and never see her again. The thought left him feeling empty and pointless, as though his life now meant nothing without her in it.

Gary's thoughts turned to their earlier conversation, and he realised that no matter the feelings he had for her, right now, she probably hated him.

With a sigh, he ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit, he knew. He also knew that the only thing to do to fix this was to man up and apologise to her. His comments _had_ been out of line. Her business with Ash was her business, and it was, he knew, a touchy subject. He had not yet worked out why he had blurted such words when he knew how they would make her feel. The word jealousy had floated through his mind but his ego had crushed it instantly. There was no _way_ he was jealous of Ash Ketchum. Still, it was the only explanation for his sudden bitter and spiteful words.

After a few more minutes of enduring his excruciatingly never-ending trains of thought, he decided to apologise to her. No matter what the result, it would at least appease the unrelenting guilt that so forcefully gripped him.

Gary walked through to the living quarters, where he found Misty sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest and staring ahead. She did not glance up when he walked in the room, but she clearly noticed his presence as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…you passed," he said awkwardly, standing in the doorway watching as she refused to look at him. She nodded in silence, and a few moments of tense silence passed between them before he finally took the few steps towards her. He sat down on the couch beside her, and she watched him from the corner of her eye, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Look Misty, I'm sorry for what I said. You were right-" began his apology, but he was soon cut short as Misty's voice, small and quiet, interrupted him.

"No," she finally met his eyes with her tortured, aqua ones. "_You _were right. Ash isn't interested in me. I'm just the tomboy that followed him around, and we're in totally different places now and…" Misty stammered as she fought back the sudden tears that filled her eyes, tears for the loss that she felt at losing the one person she had wanted since she was a child, and the one person she would never have. "He's not going to come back for me, no matter how long I wait around like an idiot for the phone or doorbell to ring and being disappointed every time it's not him," Misty bit her lip, fighting with her tears. She really hadn't wanted Gary to see her cry, but it was a little late for that. She couldn't help the way her reluctant tears were forming in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.

Gary had not expected the conversation to turn in this direction, and his thoughts were sent reeling as he searched for a suitable response.

"You- you're not an idiot, you're just…in love," he muttered pathetically, cursing himself for not being able to think of something more comforting to say.

"An idiot who fell in love with her best friend," Misty wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Gary found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the broken girl across from him. Her tough, stubborn exterior was just a suit of armour to shield the sensitive girl inside, and he had never expected to see this side of her. But it didn't drive him away, it just made her more _real_.

"Misty," he caught her attention, pulling himself out of his stupefied state and finally grasping some form of courage, "number one – Ash is an idiot, and he doesn't know what he's missing, and number two – you have your whole life ahead of you, you just have to get out of here and have some fun once in a while." Gary fell silent, watching Misty's widened eyes as she contemplated his words. Feeling awkward and unsure, she shifted her gaze away from him.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this… I'm sorry," she muttered, completely ignoring his previous comments because she was unable to fathom a response. Her mind spun in ten different directions, and she didn't see the disappointment cross his face. His statements had yielded no response. Did she not believe him? His guard went flying up as he feared he had revealed too much affection towards her.

"Don't worry about it, Red," he said quietly, planting his trademark smirk on his face to cover the disappointment. "Uh…look, since you passed your inspection and you're better now and everything…I should be going," he lingered on the word and it hung in the air. He could not force the feeling from his mind that he did not want to leave, wanted to spend some more time with Misty, getting to know her a bit and also just hanging out, and having fun. It was something he rarely got to do, being so busy. But, he told himself, even if he _did_ want to stay, Misty had not given him any indication that she wanted him to. She was too hung up on Ash, obviously. And he didn't even know. What a waste…

Gary could not tell what Misty was thinking as she nodded, her gaze was distant and unreadable.

He stood and walked to the other side of the room, where his backpack lay. Picking it up, he turned back to her.

"Well, Red, it's been fun…" he joked, "but I must get back to Pallet. Duty calls."

"Right," Misty stood, his eyes still blanketed in something Gary couldn't distinguish. It probably had something to do with Ash, the thought stung Gary like an insect bite, annoying but unable to ignore.

They walked out into the foyer in an awkward silence that seemed to fill the air between them. Misty was, unbeknownst to Gary, not thinking of Ash at all, but of _him_, of the words he had spoken minutes earlier and of what they meant. On top of that, as they inched closer to the Gym's front door, she began to realise that she was going to miss having Gary around. As annoying as he could be, he had done her a huge favour, he had been there for her when she needed it the most, and he had done it all without asking for anything in return… Not only that, having company was good, it felt good. Misty's sisters were away most of the time, which left her alone a lot, and Misty didn't mind that, but it got tiresome. It was sort of nice to have someone to talk to, someone that wasn't only visible through the screen of a phone. But it wasn't only the fact that he had helped her out or that it was nice having him around, it was also that Misty felt strangely attracted to Gary. Most of the time, her heart burned with the emptiness it felt each day when she received no word from Ash. Now she realised that holding onto a love that was never going to happen was futile, and though she would probably always love Ash in some way, she also couldn't stop living her life to wait for him. She never thought she would be able to feel anything like what she felt for Ash for anybody else, but the fast beating of her heart and the way her stomach felt as though there were a hundred Butterfree flitting around inside of it had to mean _something_. Was it, could it be, that such feelings were a sign that she had completely unintentionally developed some sort of fondness for Gary Oak? Surely not, she told herself, and the Butterfree flitted harder in retaliatory response.

"Thanks for everything, Gary," she spoke honestly, trying to ignore the sickly feeling in her stomach, but truly meaning the words.

"Sure, Red. Just…look after yourself, okay?"

"Okay," she promised with a small smile.

"Good," he winked, his green eyes sparkling, and with that he turned and made his way to the front entrance, where he disappeared moments later. Misty stood watching him go, feeling her heart beat faster, knowing that there were words unsaid, and knowing that she wouldn't get too many chances to say them. She took off after him, reaching the entrance just as he was throwing his bag into his car.

"Gary! Wait!" He turned in surprise at her voice. She jogged toward him, reaching him in seconds. He eyed her curiously as she bit her lip nervously.

"I was just wondering…" she hesitated, but something in his eyes, brilliantly green in the bright sunlight, pushed her onward. "Would you come back…just to visit?"

He watched her, looked right into her eyes, trying to decipher the meaning behind her sudden request.

"Um…" he hesitated, though he really just wanted to scream 'YES'. "Sure…if you want me to."

"I…well…yes," she said awkwardly. "I do want you to," she spoke more clearly. Her heart did a funny flip-flop at his genuine smile. She was uncertain, he was uncertain, but it was okay, because for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was free – free from the cage she had built for herself within which to wait for Ash. And she had Gary to thank for that, for opening her eyes, for making her realise, for making her believe that she was going to be loved, someday.

"So I guess I'll see you around then, Red," he winked at her, and she was reduced to a girlish giggle, which he laughed at. Misty nodded, her voice recovering from its momentary failure.

"I guess I will," she smiled confidently at him and watched him get into his red sports car. With a wave, he was gone, but Misty had a hopeful feeling that she would see him again soon.

_To be continued…maybe!_

Hmmm…what to do with this fic! I had originally planned it to be a romance story, and I started to write a kiss into this chapter, but it just didn't feel right, like it was too soon for that to be happening. What do you guys think – another chapter or leave it at this? I'd love to hear your advice! Thank you, also, to everyone who has reviewed. You make my days brighter. :)


End file.
